Sanders for drywall or sheet rock are well known. Generally, prior art sanders come in two forms, a flat sander for the primary, flat wall surfaces, and an angle or corner sander for sanding the inside corner of converging walls. Universally pivotal handles are known for both flat and corner sanders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,059 discloses a flat sander with a universal handle which is pivotal about two perpendicular axes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,708 discloses a corner sander having a handle pivotal about two axes. However, the axes for such universal pivoting handles are located above or outside the body of the sander, thus adding to the bulk of the sander and increasing the storage space required for the sander. Also, the location of the pivot axes above or outside the outer edges of the base or body tend to transmit excessive sanding forces to the outer edges of the attached sanding pad, which may produce undesirable grooves in the drywall along the outer edges of the corner sander.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved drywall corner sander.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved corner sander having a universally pivotal handle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a drywall corner sander having a pivotal handle which minimizes sanding forces which may produce grooves in the drywall.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved corner sander having a handle with pivot axes residing within the cavity of the sander.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved drywall corner sander which is economical to manufacture, and simple and efficient to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.